A Dirty, Wothless, Ugly Clown
by writinishmehlife13
Summary: What really happened between the King and poor innocent Gong-gil. WARNINGS: Sexual themes... rape.. and.. some.. blood? xD Yeah, R&R?


**A Dirty, Worthless, Ugly Clown**

_By: writinishmehlife13_

* * *

I didn't want to do this... but it was all I could do than to go back into that life I once had.

"Aw, you're a pretty one, aren't you?"

I silently answered 'no,' in my thoughts. How could someone think themselves as pretty in a situation like this? It was good that he couldn't see my ashamed features under this decorative mask I wore. The slits for the eyes were so narrow, even if he wanted to focus. he could not see. I could hear him take a seat beside me and his lips came so close to my ear, I almost flinched.

"It's a shame at how these regulations go... I'd like to see the face of who I'm going to steal the virginity from." He snickered and I felt his hands go to my shoulders that were protected by a thin layer of material that was my clothes and started to knead them.

I closed my eyes at the feeling, the pleasure of something soothing my nervous muscles. I had my head fall back, and this further pleasured him, hearing him snicker more.

I suddenly felt the wonderful massage stop, and I brought my head up slowly. I breathed in quickly when the material of my upper body was slowly sliding down my shoulders. He whipped it away out of reach. Next, he started to toy with me, his fingers sliding to my sides, rubbing my ribs and then pinching just below the last one. I tried to sit perfectly still, it pained me to do so and I shivered when he ran a finger down my spine.

"Let's play," He whispered seductively into my ear. I took in a breath before answering.

"If it pleases you, Your Majesty."

I actually thought I heard him growl, and I gasped suddenly when he grabbed my shoulders and threw me onto the padding. The same one that he and his... 'wife' made love to. I, just as the many others that have heard many rumors, don't even know if she is worthy to call his wife, yet still is given the title 'queen.'

Through the silts of the mask, I saw him sit on top of me. I once again felt his lips go down my chest, and reach my naval.

When his lips parted, I closed my eyes when there was a slight pause. Yet I only had to open them again when he went for my loose pants and slide them down my small legs. He discarded them quickly, throwing them at the opposite end of the room, and I winced. I felt so exposed, and I brought my legs to knock knee my member.

The king quickly stripped himself of his own clothing, even down to his delicate crown, and I felt his naked skin against my own. He tried to catch my eyes from the mask, but he could not, and becoming slightly frustrated, he threw the mask off of my face and it cluttered against the hardwood floor.

Now, he could see all of me.

He leaned in to kiss me, and I had to accept it. I closed my eyes in disgust, I wanted to pull away, but I couldn't. I opened my eyes suddenly when I felt his erection rub against thigh. He pulled away gently, a smirk on his face and I turned my head away to avoid him. I must have given him the wrong sign and I screamed suddenly when he spread my legs apart so easily.

His hands caressed my thighs, and it made goosebumps rise. He gently lifted them to his waist and I finally let the tears flow from my eyes. He noticed and as he was still in between my legs, he leaned in and captured my lips. I shook my head slowly, but he seemed to think that he was comforting me by kissing. When I couldn't take his kisses any longer, I forced my mouth away from him.

"Why me?" I choked out, my eyes still closed and my head was turned away from the king.

He slowly brought my face to look at his, those eyes told many stories to me after I had preformed, but now that I looked into them, they scared me. They were so dark, I could see my reflection. He said nothing while he kissed my lips again, lifting my legs high, he entered me roughly.

I screamed into his mouth, my eyes wide with how much of pain I was enduring, and my screaming didn't stop. He pulled away from my mouth as he thrust more of himself into me. The tears were now of a whole new different reason. I screamed for him to stop, but those eyes were filled with lust as was his grin. I felt something run down my thigh. I looked down to see the king pull out to find that his erection was covered in my blood. I screamed at the sight, but more so the pain and he put his hand on my mouth, which frightened me.

His thrusts were slow, and the skin at my bottom ripped more, I could feel it.

My hands went to his wrist, trying to pry his hand off so that I could scream freely, but they were only muffled. I moaned at the pain, of how slow his thrusts were, and I writhed from under him. He pulled his hand away and leaned in to kiss me deeply. I didn't want these kisses, and the only support I could get was to hug him close, to rake my nails against his back. I could still feel the blood at my thighs, my bottom so raw it was burning.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, his breath hot against my face.

I felt angered that it was all he could say, I clawed his back harder and he hissed. I groaned at the burning tingles that he sent when he shifted, I had just realized that he had stopped his thrusts. I wondered why... if it was for me to get 'used it', I was far from ever being used to this. I felt the anger, the sadness, the pain bottle up inside of me and I couldn't hold it anymore.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?" I screamed in his face.

Silence.

My tears left my eyes aching, but they would not stop. He stared down at me in slight shock, he seemed unsure of what to do, but I continued anyway.

"All I ever did was entertain you! To please you! I should have listened.... I should have left this place... and now you're taking my innocence away! What kind of a king ARE you?" I yelled, my throat was just as raw as my bottom, and I closed my eyes. My tears stained the bedding under me, my hair was starting to stick to my face, but I was not prepared for the sudden struck on my cheek and I gasped, opening my eyes.

"Don't question my authority, Gong-gil!" He yelled back. I was speechless, and I was holding my cheek that was burning.

He said nothing else as he grabbed my hips and entered me fully, I cried out the loudest I had ever in my life. His next thrusts were even now, and I was able to cope with them, but yet, it still burned. My eyes were closed throughout this whole situation, although I couldn't stop myself from getting my own source of support which was hugging the king close. I suddenly felt one of his hands trail down between my legs to find my member and start pumping it.

iOh god, no.../i I said to myself as I looked down.

I winced when it didn't take long for me to become hard. His thrusts matched his pumps and it made me dig my nails deeper into his skin. I felt my realse was not too far away, but he let go of me. I looked up at him, and I gasped as he kept hitting my prostate. I moaned in his ear, I wished that I could leave... I wanted to just be free and not be under orders to entertain... and certainly to not fall into this. I shuddered suddenly when the king came, I felt the hotness fill me.

I felt his sperm against my thigh just as well as my blood. He sighed heavily as he carefully laid himself on top of me.

Yet, I still needed release. I slowly took my hand off his back that was covered in scratches. I slowly went to snake my hand from under him, but he instantly caught my hand and I jumped. He looked up at me with a grin, and he sat up suddenly.

"You want to come, Gong-gil?" He asked in a mocking way. My throat ached from my screams, and I could only nod. He smirked, as he reached out and brushed my hair that was covered in sweat. "Well... let's see how long you can last.." He whispered and he pulled out from me and I groaned from the slight burn. He leaned down to my hard member and took me into his mouth. I wasn't prepared for such an action and I choked on my gasp.

He continued toying with my member until I finally couldn't hold back any longer and came with a whimper. He waited a moment before leaving me and then laying on top of me, stroking my hair. I was tired, hurt, and I felt completely violated as I stared into his eyes. I didn't want to look at him, but I had nothing else to look at but him.

"You will speak of this to no one, understood?" He threatened and I nodded my head slowly again.

"Say it," He ordered.

"I, Gong-gil, will not speak of any business between the king and I." I said in a hoarse voice and he grinned, kissing my pale lips gently.

"That's a good clown." He said as he pet my head like as if I was a dog and got up on his feet, stretching. He looked down at me and gave a smile before leaving me on the padding that was damp of my perspiration. I looked around for the sheets that were thrown all around and covered myself with them, slowly turning on my side and I winced at the burning feeling of the king's semen running down my leg.

I looked to see that my mask was not too far, and it made me bite my lip and I felt tears come to my eyes once more.

"I'm a clown..." I said softly, "a dirty, worthless, ugly, clown. That's all I'll ever be... a fool."

* * *

O_O Holy... crap.

How long has it been since I've even considered UPDATING?! xD And it's not even on the story I need to do it on. -.-

Geez, I'm really sorry for being away all this time... mostly because I have a life, (no offence xD) but yeah, life gets in the way of creativity and I hopefully will get _Another Kind of Love _done by the end of the summer. I can't promise anything, but I probably can because I don't ever leave the house during the summer. xD

So, just a little one shot of the great movie, _The King and the Clown. _

-writinishmehlife13


End file.
